1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of transport system seating and more particularly to an integrated upright sleep support system supported by and stored within the frame of a transport vehicle seat.
2. Background
Vehicle transport seats, such as commercial airline seats, are often occupied by travelers for extended periods of time. Even though many transport seats recline to a certain extent, seating density prevents sufficient declination of the seat back for restful sleep. To accommodate sleeping in a vehicle seat several predominate options exist.
If seated in the window seat, they traveler can lean against the bulkhead and attempt to prop their head up with a pillow. This option is only available to passengers in window seats. Further, the window seats vary by location within the fuselage of the aircraft, and not all window seats are appropriate for this option. In order to utilize this option, the passenger must twist into an awkward pose that may in itself prevent the passenger from attaining a comfortable position or allow the passenger to be easily awakened by the movement of the vehicle. The vibration of the aircraft is more strongly felt by the passenger when leaning against the fuselage. While in the upright sleep position the passenger is more likely to fall forward and react to turbulence.
Alternatively the passenger uses a special neck pillow to support their head while trying to sleep in an upright position. The personal neck pillow, is also not a highly successful option due to the natural tendency of a sleeper to relax their muscles and fall to a more horizontal position, thus awakening the passenger. Many neck pillows use filling materials that shift or deform during use, and/or have non-breathable covers. Further, if an inflatable design, the pillow takes up less room during transport, but requires inflation at the beginning of use and deflation at the end of use.
Finally, the passenger can use the tray table from the seat back in front as a support surface on which they rest an object that raises the surface level to a point that the combination of tray table and object is high enough to support the passenger's arms and/or head as they lean against it for sleeping. This requires the use of the fold down tray table for support and is still only partially successful. This is due to fact that the space available to the passenger is at least partially determined by the person in the seat in front of them. If that person adjusts the angle of their own seat, the passenger leaning on the tray table will be awakened as a result. Additionally, this method, for most adults, requires the use of an object to bring the height of the tray table to the appropriate level. The seat back immediately forward may be reclined to a position leaving no room to place a support on the tray table. Further, depending on the size and composition of the pillow, the passengers carry-on limit may be impacted. If an inflatable version is used it must be inflated and deflated. Additionally, the sleeper will either have their face flat against the support—which is uncomfortable, or will have to twist their head to the side—which can cause neck strain while sleeping. In either case, breathing while sleeping may also be interrupted. Finally, use of this method by a passenger not in the window seat will impact the ability of passengers nearer the window to enter & exit causing them to wake the sleeper. A self supporting version of this option is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,973,691.
Various prior art devices have also been disclosed for constraining the head of a passenger to a seat head rest as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,806,933, 6,607,245, 6,523,901 and 8,007,046 and published application 20100171353.
It is therefore desirable to provide an integrated system within or attachable to vehicle transport seats for upright support of a seated passenger in a comfortable position for sleep.